


Turned

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft anticipated it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned

“Didn’t I tell you he’d finally turn?”  
  
“Yes, you were right.” An inviting hand patted the sofa.  
  
“And that he’d branch out?”  
  
“Yes, you’re brilliant. Shush.” A hand ran though soft hair.  
  
“And that eventually we’d be standing around a body, and he’d have been the one to put it there?”  
  
“You’re so clever. How did I get so lucky to find such a clever lover?” Thin lips met with soft, lush ones and there was silence for a bit.  
  
And then there was a pause. A head cocked to one side. “How did you know?”  
  
“How did I know what?”  
  
“That he’d eventually crack and start killing people himself?”  
  
“Oh, that. God, you smell good.” A bit of snogging. “Well, it seemed obvious. He’s a psychopath. He was getting bored. Oh, your tongue!” Giggling.  
  
“I admit it. I honestly didn’t see it coming.”  
  
“Don’t feel bad. I _almost_ didn’t anticipate it myself.”  
  
“Well, you wanted to think the best of him. God, that feels good.”  
  
A sigh. “Yes, I did. And now look at the mess that needs cleaning up. Do we have time before you have to go arrest him, Greg?”  
  
“Long enough. Your brother promised me he’d keep the good doctor occupied and oblivious to our suspicions all evening.”  
  
“He’s a good little brother,” Mycroft smiled. “More brandy?”  
  



End file.
